


"You Know What'd Be Cool? A Story About This ..." (Or: Steven Universe One Shots, Prompt Fills and Requests)

by CoreyWW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Betrayal, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Coma, Comedy, Cooking, Double Agents, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gen, Heartwarming, Hospitals, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Light Angst, Mars, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secrets, Shipping, Silly, Slap Slap Kiss, Slice of Life, Spies & Secret Agents, Suggestive Themes, Tragic Romance, Underage Drinking, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: A collection of Steven Universe short one-shots, requests, and prompt fills.If you would like to put in a request or prompt for future installments, either post it as a comment on this fic or send an ask on my tumblr. The only restrictions are no NSFW requests and no requests shipping minors with adult characters; anything else is fair game.





	1. A Drunken Kiss (Aged-Up Connie/Steven)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea that was mostly inspired by my friend [airamcg's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg) collection of prompt fills called [Never Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125627). It seemed like a fun idea and I do enjoy prompts and requests, so I thought I would make this an on-going thing.
> 
> The first few fics that will be posted will be older prompt fills/requests I did on tumblr and never posted, but if you'd like to put in a request or prompt for future installments, either post it as a comment on this fic or send an ask on [my tumblr.](http://coreywwilliams.tumblr.com/)
> 
> A few things I want to mention, though. First off, this series won't have a set schedule since my other on-going's will take priority over it, so I apologize in advance if it takes me a while to get to your request. Second, I can't necessarily guarantee I'll take every single request, but I will certainly try my best. Third, I have two restrictions on requests, which are **no NSFW requests and no requests shipping minors with adult characters;** anything else is fair game.
> 
> Having said that, let's get into it. This first story is one of my favorite prompts I ever did on my tumblr. It was from a shipping prompt meme and someone requested "A Drunken Kiss with Aged-up Steven and Connie". Turned out pretty good, I thought. I admittedly took some inspiration from [Peace and Love on the Planet Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272829), a really great connverse story that unfortunately hasn't been updated in a long time so it might be a dead fic now, but I still highly recommend it. I hope you enjoy these stories and give me requests for future installments. Thank you :)
> 
> (Content warning for first story: Slightly underage drinking; reference to sex, very brief fowl language. Also for the record, Connie and Steven are aged up to 18 in this).

Steven was really kicking himself as he stepped off Lion and saw Connie sitting on the beach.

He really messed up this time. He should have gone to Connie as soon as she called earlier that day, when she was practically in tears over getting rejected from her first-choice college. He probably would have too if he and the Gems hadn’t been in the middle of a fight with a Corrupted Gem at the time. He promised they would talk soon and Connie said that was fine.

He should have known better.

Connie wasn’t at home when he got there. She didn’t answer his texts. He only found out Connie was at the beach because Sadie said she spotted her there.

Steven sighed. He wasn’t even concerned if she stayed mad at him for not coming sooner; he just wanted to make sure she was okay.

Steven walked up to her. She didn’t seem to notice.

“Connie?” he said.

Connie twisted around, her long hair wafting in the breeze. To Steven’s surprise, she wasn’t crying at all. In fact, she was smiling.

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes looked glassy.

Connie gave a goofy smile completely unlike her.

“Heeey Steven!” Connie said, her voice slurred. “You’re looking gooood today!”

Steven blinked owlishly. This … was not what he expected.

“H-hey, Connie.” He scratched at his beard. “Um … you okay?”

Connie put her hands in the air and closed her eyes.

“I have _never_ felt better!” she said, before dissolving into a fit of giggling.

Steven suddenly realized what was happening.

“Connie, have you been _drinking_?!” Steven shouted in surprise.

“Whaaaaaaat?” Connie said, chuckling. “No, no … well, maybe just a drink or two,” she added as she held up five fingers.

“You can’t drink yet!”

Connie rolled her eyes.

“Hey, hey,” Connie said. “I’ll be old enough to drink legally in … three? Yeah, three years! So what’s the big deal?”

“It’s _illegal_!”

Connie’s smile dropped.

“So what?!” Connie shouted. “My life’s already ruined anyway, _so just get off my back, Steven!_ ”

Steven flinched. He must have looked hurt, because Connie’s expression softened. She put her hand to her mouth.

“Oh. Oh god … I’m so sorry,” Connie muttered. “I-I don’t know what came over me …”

Steven sat next to her. He gently placed one hand on hers.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get into the college you wanted,” Steven said. He frowned. “And I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner so you wouldn’t have had to–”

“No … please, it’s not your fault,” Connie said. She chuckled. “I-I’m fine. Really.”

Connie dissolved into giggling again, but as she laughed, her voice broke. Steven saw tears trickle down her cheek.

Connie clawed at her face.

“ _Oh god, I’m such a fucking loser …_ ” Connie whispered as a sob escaped her lips.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Steven said. “Remember, it’s okay to think about it.”

Connie nodded, but the tears kept coming.

Without another moment’s hesitation, he wrapped his large arms around Connie and pulled her gently to his chest. She sniffed. He stroked her hair.

“It’s okay,” Steven said. “I’m here …”

Connie looked up at him and, to Steven’s shock, she kissed him on the lips. She hummed as she kissed him over and over again. Steven was so surprised he couldn’t even react.

When Connie finally stopped kissing him, she looked deeply in his eyes while he still held her in his arms.

“Thank you …” she said as she smiled.

“That … that was some thank you,” Steven said, laughing.

Connie gave a sly smirk.

“You know what _else_ I’d like to do?” she said, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red.

Steven blushed and shook his head.

“Honey, no, you’re drunk. It’s not right,” Steven said firmly.

Connie frowned, but didn’t push any further.

“Then … can you just keep holding me for a while?” Connie asked.

Steven smiled.

“That I can do,” Steven said.


	2. This IS Neptune, right? (Ruby Squad shenanigans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old, short prompt from tumblr from @the-pinkest-dragon. The prompt was "When the Rubies get to Neptune" buuut I took a few liberties ...
> 
> Starring the Ruby Squad. Comedy.
> 
> (Note: The only reason I don't use their nicknames is because the Rubies wouldn't think of themselves using those names).

“Okay …” the Leader Ruby said, her eye twitching. “I’ll just come right out and say it … does anyone _actually_ know where Neptune is?”

“It um … it _looks_ like a Neptune, right?” said the Ruby with the Gem on her left leg.

The Leader Ruby surveyed the landscape. There was nothing but a wasteland of red sand all around them.

The Ruby with a Gem in her naval sashayed around, amazed.

“I quite like it,” she said wistfully. “Red is my favorite color … not sure why.”

The Ruby with a Gem in her eye leaned against the ship, clearly annoyed.

The Leader Ruby groaned.

“Okay, I think it’s safe to say this was the wrong one. Let’s stop by that stupid ringed planet and ask for some directions …” she said. She walked towards to the ship, but stopped. “Hey wait, where’s Ruby?”

“I’m here!” said the Ruby with a Gem in her naval, waving cheerfully.

“Not you, stupid!” said Ruby. “I meant the one with the Gem on her shoul-”

Before she could finish, a tiny primitive robot on wheels flew through the air, barely missing the Leader’s head. She turned to see the Ruby with a Gem on her shoulder, her fist pumped in the air, obviously pleased with herself.

“YEAH, TAKE THAT STUPID METAL THING!” said the shoulder Ruby. “THAT’S WHAT YOU GET FOR ROLLING ON PLANET RUBY!” Ruby raised her hands in triumph. “ALL DAY! _ALL DAY_!”

The Leader put her palm to her face and groaned, while the Ruby with the Gem on her naval patted her on the back.


	3. Cooking Together (Lars/Sadie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another older prompt, this one from my good friend @cinnabees on tumblr (aka [BarraccudaHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarracudaHeart/pseuds/BarracudaHeart), whose work I highly recommend checking out as they're one of my favorite SU fanfic writers). It was from a shipping prompt meme. The request in this case was "Lars/Sadie, Cooking Together".
> 
> Starring Lars and Sadie. Comedy/Fluff/Shipping/Slice-of-Life

_I can’t believe I’m getting his groceries now_ , Sadie thought as she knocked on Lars’s door holding a carton of eggs.

She knew she probably stop saying “yes” to Lars when he asked for stuff like this. If he wanted eggs, it’s not like it was hard to go get them himself.

But, of course, he called Sadie instead. And Sadie said yes because _that’s what she does_.

She knew she should be more assertive. After all, Lars probably wouldn’t even say “thank you” when she gave him the eggs. And she should really be relaxing while she could, considering how busy she’d be the next couple days.

Sadie groaned, then knocked again.

On the second knock, the door swung open and Lars stood there, wearing an apron.

An apron and oven mitts.

_Lars_.

It was … jarring for Sadie, to say the least.

“Hey,” Lars said. “You got the eggs?”

Sadie snapped back to her senses.

“Uh … yeah,” Sadie said, holding up the carton.

“Great,” Lars said, taking the eggs from her hands. “I realized I ran out at the last minute..” He glanced down at her, then added, “Um … thanks.”

Sadie’s eyes popped wide.

“Oh … wow, um … no problem,” Sadie said, not expecting Lars to show any manners. “Um …” She scratched behind her neck. “This isn’t really any of my business but are you … cooking something?”

Lars blinked, holding the eggs.

“S-so what if I am?” Lars said. “ _It’s a free country_!”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Sadie said. “I uh … just didn’t know you were into cooking.”

“Well … now you do,” Lars said, looking away from her.

Sadie cleared her throat.

“Well, um … I see you’re busy,” Sadie said. “I should just go ahead and–”

Lars’s next words were surprising.

“Hey, I didn’t say you had to _go_ or anything,” Lars said.

Sadie raised her eyebrows.

“… you’re inviting me in?” Sadie said.

“Y-yeah!” Lars said, raising his voice. “So what?”

“… you’re not possessed by Steven again, are you?” Sadie said.

Lars bared his teeth and groaned.

“Look, if you don’t want to come in, that’s fine, I was just–”

“No, no, I do!” Sadie said. “It’s just … nice … to be invited in.”

Lars’s cheeks were the faintest tinge of red, but he said nothing else as he led Sadie inside.

* * *

Lars strode over to the counter once they entered the kitchen. There was a bowl and an electric mixer sitting on it. Immediately, he opened the carton and started cracking eggs into the bowl.

Sadie stood behind him, watching. She didn’t know how to cook much of anything herself, but she felt awkward just standing around doing nothing.

“Can I help?” Sadie asked.

“Huh?” Lars turned around, taken aback. “Oh, um … I guess. Um … can you grab me that cake mix off the table there?”

“Sure,” Sadie said. She walked over to the table and grabbed the box. She noticed it was for confetti cake. “Oh wow, you have good taste. This is actually my favorite.”

“Oh um … yeah, I know,” Lars said. He took the box and opened it as he walked back to the counter..

“So um … you’re making a cake, I guess? What’s the occasion?” Sadie said.

Lars didn’t turn around.

“N-no reason,” he grumbled. “Just felt like making a cake, no big deal.”

Sadie chuckled.

“No really, that’s cool,” Sadie said. “I love cake. Really the only time I get to have it is my birthday…”

Lars spoke up without turning around.

“Your birthday is in two days, right?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Sadie said, “but I’m sure whatever cake my mom gets won’t …”

Sadie’s eyes widened as she spoke.

“Won’t … end up …as …”

And then it clicked in Sadie’s head.

“LARS, IS THIS CAKE FOR ME?!” Sadie shouted.

Lars whipped around. His eyes bugged out as if he’d been caught committing a mortal sin.

“W-what?! NO!” Lars shouted. “T-that’s just …”

Sadie just stared at him.

Lars glared.

“Hey, hey, don’t look at me like that!” Lars said. “I just felt like making a cake, alright? If you want cake so bad, you can have some, just don’t read so much into it! I mean, jeez!”

Sadie felt her eyes get moist. Lars looked mortified as Sadie ran up and wrapped her arms around him.

“H-hey!” Lars said.

“You’re a big softie,” Sadie whispered.

Lars cringed. He didn’t wrap his arms around Sadie in response.

“Okay, okay, we’ve established I’m a wuss, _you can stop now_ ,” Lars said finally.

“Oh um … sorry,” Sadie said, breaking the hug.

Lars scratched behind his neck.

“… well um … if you still wanna help, you can set the oven to 350 degrees, I guess …” Lars said.

Sadie just smiled and nodded.


	4. Writer's Block S**tposts #1 (Three short stories: Dewey & Buck; Kevin & Steven PLUS Lars & Off-Colors; Lapis ... sooort of ...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH, YOU THOUGHT WE WERE DONE?!
> 
> Yeah I haven't updated this in a while. Sorry about that. BUT, I did a few short pieces recently that I thought would be a good fit.
> 
> So today, I had some writer's block and didn't feel like working on any other current projects, so in order to still be productive, I freewrote for half hour. In that time, I wrote four VERY short vignettes. These are the first three, which are all silly.
> 
> The fourth one will be its own chapter after this because it is not light in tone at all, but we'll get to that one in a bit. For now, enjoy some silly stuff.
> 
> Spoilers for the new episodes on all these.

Dewey sat on his laptop updating his resume. So far the only thing he had written was his employment history, which consisted of “Mayor: 1988 - Present.” He needed to spruce it up a bit.

Buck walked through the kitchen.

“Buck! My boy!” Dewey said. “I’m trying to update my resume. Maybe you could help me out. Can you think of any skills I have?”

Buck stared for moment, then walked out of the kitchen.

Dewey blinked.

“Alright! Thanks son!” Dewey shouted.

* * *

“Trust me, Chowder--” Kevin said.

“It’s Steven.”

“Doesn’t matter. This will totally get your lady’s attention. You can trust me.”

“O--kay I guess ...”

 

Millions of lightyears away, Lars shivered.

“What’s wrong?” Rhodonite said.

Lars rubbed his head. “I sense ... Steven being really stupid about something and I’m not there to criticize him for it.” He looked up at the Off-Colors. “We gotta steal a starship. Now.”

The Off-Colors gasped.

Padparadscha put her hand to her mouth and said, “Oh my! Lars is pink now!”

* * *

 

“Captain,” Data said. “Our sensors are picking up a strange anomaly just ahead.”

“On screen,” Captain Picard said.

The viewscreen showed what appeared to be a large barn surrounded by water floating through space.

Riker raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, that’s a new one ...” Riker said.

Worf looked up and said, “Captain, permission to fire torpedoes?”

“Denied, Mr. Worf,” Picard said.

Worf grumbled and shook his head. He never got to do anything fun.

 


	5. Impossible to Explain (Pearl and Garnet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as mentioned in the last chapter, there was one vignette that was much more serious in tone than the others. This is that one. 
> 
> Honestly this is probably by far the best one out of that bunch.
> 
> Spoilers for Gemcation.

Once Steven was asleep and she was by herself, Pearl stood outside the cabin and sighed. She looked at her hand with a glare.

“Pearl.”

Pearl flinched and saw Garnet standing in the doorway. Pearl gave a weak smile.

“Oh! Um ... Garnet! I ... I didn’t see you there,” she said. “I was just--”

“You’re upset about earlier.” As always, it wasn’t a question.

Pearl frowned and rested her head against the wall.

“Yes ...” Pearl said. “I ... I don’t know.” Pearl stared at her hand and clenched it into a fist. “This time I really thought I could ...”

“Pearl.” Garnet took a step and put a hand on Pearl’s shoulder. “It’s okay.”

Pearl grimaced and shrugged Garnet’s hand off. She walked away from the cabin.

“No ...” Pearl said. “It’s ... really not ...”


	6. Spies (Blue Pearl & Yellow Pearl; Blue Pearl/Yellow Pearl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, just because they put a star on their physical form doesn't necessarily mean they really work for you ...
> 
> (A weird angsty prompt I wrote after seeing [this amazing art](https://24cr.tumblr.com/post/172246866637/cg-blue-pearl) by 24cr.)

Blue Pearl smiled as Steven drifted off to sleep. She placed the book she had been reading to him in her lap.

She heard footsteps. She jerked up to see Yellow Pearl standing there, a star emblazoned on her physical form as well.

Yellow Pearl looked from Steven’s sleeping form on the couch, then up to Blue Pearl.

“Enjoying yourself?” Yellow Pearl said, sarcastically.

Blue set the book in her lap.

“Just keeping up appearances,” Blue said.

“Hm,” Yellow said.She didn’t sound like she really believed that, but said nothing. She glanced back down at Steven before she spoke in a hushed tone. “Come on. Let’s go outside. I found a spot to report in.”

“O-of course,” Blue said.

* * *

 

The Direct Diamond Communication Channel opened to show the massive image of Yellow Diamond, her cheek resting against her knuckle.

“You know I don’t like to be kept waiting, Pearl,” Yellow Diamond said.

Blue Pearl could see Yellow Pearl stiffen immediately. She wanted to reach out and touch Yellow’s shoulder, but wouldn’t risk it in front of Yellow Diamond. Instead, she stood behind Yellow Pearl in silence.

“M-my apologies, my Diamond!” Yellow Pearl said, throwing up the diamond sign with her arms. “We ran into some … complications.”

“Have you been discovered?” Yellow Diamond said, raising her head.

“Not at all. Quite the opposite, actually.” Yellow Pearl flashed a smug smile. “They’ve bought it completely. None of them suspect we only pretended to defect!”

Blue Pearl found it hard to keep her head from hanging low.

Yellow Diamond, thankfully, didn’t seem to notice.

“Hm … excellent,” Yellow Diamond said. “Though I would advise against letting your guard down. The Holly Blue Agate from the human zoo confirmed that the Sapphire is still alive and a part of the Crystal Gems. She could easily derail our plans.”

“Yes. She’s part of the fusion that calls itself a Garnet. But she hasn’t shown any signs of suspicion.” Yellow Pearl gave a bitter laugh. “I suspect  _ fusion  _ has dulled her senses.” She laughed louder.

Yellow Diamond didn’t even crack a smile. Once she saw this, Yellow Pearl stopped laughing and cleared her throat.

“B-but yes, things continue to go as planned.”

“I see,” Yellow Diamond said. “And what of Rose Quartz?”

Blue Pearl, without thinking, tilted her head up.

“Steven,” she said.

Yellow Pearl whipped around, a pale look on her face. It was only upon seeing her face that Blue realize she’d  _ corrected a Diamond _ .

They both looked up. Yellow Diamond’s eyes were fixed on Blue Pearl.

“…  _ pardon _ ?” she said.

It took Blue Pearl a moment to calm down enough to respond.

“He …” She hesitated. “I mean, Rose Quartz calls itself Steven now.”

“…  _ why _ ?”

Yellow Pearl shook her head and waved her arms frantically.

“W-we have no idea!” Yellow Pearl insisted. “Some ridiculous story about being the offspring of Rose Quartz and a human, it’s obviously an outlandish lie, it make no sense, it–”

Yellow Diamond raised her hand. Yellow Pearl immediately stopped. Her gaze didn’t falter from Blue Pearl.

“Pearl is likely correct,” Yellow Diamond said. “Such a thing sounds impossible. However … if you discover any more information in this irregularity, report it to me. But as of right now, you are regard this ‘Steven’ and Rose Quartz as one in the same. Are we clear?”

“Y-yes, of course,” Blue Pearl said bowing her head.

“And what is your objective?”

Blue Pearl gulped.

“To gather information on the Crystal Gems and, once given the signal or discovered, destroy Rose Quartz.”

“Correct,” Yellow Diamond said. She glared. “ _ Make sure you don’t forget it _ .”

And with that, the channel was closed and the screen disappeared.


	7. Pay No Attention to That Gem Behind the Curtain (Pink Diamond)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "NOBODY SEES PINK DIAMOND! NOT NOBODY, NOT NO HOW!"
> 
> [A ficlet about Pink Diamond which is a joke I am SHOCKED that apparently nobody has done before ...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I SWEAR that I thought I had seen a fanart or fan comic that is basically this joke that you're about to read, but after a while of trying to refind it, I'm not convinced I dreamed it or something. If I am in fact wrong and something like this DOES already exist, please let me know.
> 
> EDIT: I found the art that inspired this, [which you can see here](http://directorhachi.tumblr.com/post/172469643759/like-mother-like-son), done by Director Hachi on tumblr. The fic is remaining up with the artist's permission.

“YOU DARE QUESTION ME, ROSE QUARTZ?! _I AM PINK DIAMOND, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE_!” said the giant Pink Diamond, pink smoke billowing from her throne. “AND PINK DIAMOND BOWS TO NO ONES WILL BUT HER OWN!”

As Rose stood and listened, Lion sniffed the air. He walked over to a small curtain in the corner of the room. All the while, Pink Diamond continued in her booming voice.

“THE EARTH IS MY DOMINION AND YOUR EXISTENCE IS ONLY ACCORDING TO MY WHIM!”

Lion sniffed the curtain, then bit it. He pulled it to the side, revealing a much, much smaller Pink Diamond, pulling levers and speaking into a microphone. As she spoke into it, “Pink Diamond’s” booming voice came out.

“I AM THE COOLEST AND THE STRONGEST AND–” The smaller Pink Diamond stiffened, then turned around, only then noticing the curtain was pulled. Her eyes went wide. “UH, PAY NO ATTENTION TO THAT GEM BEHIND THE CURTAIN.”

Rose Quartz just stared.

* * *

“And that’s how I think it happened,” Steven said.

Blue Zircon nodded, taking copious notes.


	8. Regrets (Aged-Up Connie/Peedee; Past Steven/Connie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternate title for this one is "Fandom Heresy"
> 
> (Note: Mildly suggestive. Characters are over 18).

“I just can’t believe he’s gone,” Connie said, sobbing into Peedee’s shoulder.

He hugged her, patted her shoulder. It had been almost eight years and she still hadn’t gotten over it fully. Then again, it’s not like Steven was an easy person to forget.

“I know,” Peedee said, lump in his throat. “I miss him too.”

Connie pulled back and looked in his eyes. Even with the tears on her cheeks, she still looked beautiful. Peedee felt himself flush.

Before either of them knew what happened, Connie leaned in and kissed him.

Peedee was stunned for a moment. He thought of pulling away.

But he didn’t. Neither of them did.

Later that night, after Connie had fallen asleep, Peedee heard her whisper Steven’s name. Peedee had to get up from the couch and walk away, because it made him feel like scum.


	9. Edgy Theory Fic #246-B (Connie/Steven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get out your coma theory bingo card.

Connie woke up in a hospital bed. Her head felt like it had been hit by a truck.

Mom was next to her with tired eyes and tears on her cheeks.

“Hey ... mom ...” Connie said. Her voice felt weak.

Mom leaned over and hugged her.

“Oh my God, honey, I’m so glad you’re alright!” she said. “I ... we had almost given up hope, I ...”

“It’s okay, mom,” Connie said in a hoarse voice. “What ... happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Mom said. “You ... you were reading on the beach. There was some sort of quake and a rock fell on you. You’ve ... you were out for some time. We thought you’d never wake up.”

Connie blinked and shook her head.

“But ... I mean, I remember that, but I didn’t get hurt. Steven saved me.”

Mom only stared at Connie.

“I’m ... sorry, who’s Steven?”

Connie went pale.

* * *

“So what do you think?” Connie said.

“I like it!” Steven said, putting the papers down. “What happens after that?”

“Mostly I just get sad for a while. I dunno, I haven’t finished it.” Connie shrugged. “I kinda got distracted and started writing a fic about Unfamiliar Familiar crossed with No Home Boys.”

Steven gasped. There was a twinkle in his eyes.

“ _Can I read that one too_?” he whispered.


End file.
